


In silence, amber and brown met blue and green

by Rowan_Valraven



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Badass Rhys, Dark Rhys, M/M, May be continued, Maybe - Freeform, Not so defenceless Rhys, One Shot, more or less, rhack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Valraven/pseuds/Rowan_Valraven
Summary: The only thing that now stood between the R&D department and the mercenaries was the programming department.And, of course, when someone attacked Hyperion they, either wanted to kill Handsome Jack, or to steal some intel or a project. The others were too busy panicking to notice, but Rhys now knew what they were after, and he wouldn't let them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! This is my first fic, please be gentle and patient with me. I write for fun, but a friend of mine convinced me to post it and I decided to try it out.  
> Also I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive any spelling errors or mistakes.

It was a normal day at Hyperion, some workers were running around, stressed with deadlines and unfinished work; others were just finishing up before going home.

A man, with an ECHOeye and a cybernetic arm, was typing rapidly on his computer, trying to finish a project that had been dumped on his desk by his asshole of a boss, Hugo Vasquez. In fact, this man, Rhys, might just have to stay a night (or a few) to finish it. He sighed and took a sip from his coffee, then he saved his progress and continued coding. Then the alarm started screeching, this one meant there was an attack, all employees were required to learn this things, and knew how to react; all of them saved their progress and evacuated, taking any important information with them. While it sounded coordinated, it was chaos. The workers were panicked and hysterical, but all followed the rules, no one wanted to get into trouble.

Some departments were more fortunate than others, accounting was near the ground floor, the exit, so was the HR department; but not all were so lucky, the programming department and the R&D were more removed from the main entrance.

So it was easy to see how the Hyperion offices became a battle ground. The attackers were professionals; but not high pay, too sloppy, maybe mercenaries.

When they reached reached the programming department, all employees took cover, most workers had managed to flee, but some weren't so fortunate. One of them was Rhys, who knew that they all were in danger.

The only thing that now stood between the R&D department and the mercenaries was the programming department.  
And, of course, when someone attacked Hyperion they, either wanted to kill Handsome Jack, or to steal some intel or a project. The others were too busy panicking to notice, but Rhys now knew what they were after, and he wouldn't let them.  
____________________________________

Handsome Jack was annoyed, he had been in his office, eating pizza and making plans to airlock the next person who interrupted his free time, when the attcka alarm sounded, _interrupting his free time._ he had grabbed his pistol, a fusil and headed to the soon to be dead attackers.

On his way there Jack met a security team, with whom he headed to the R&D department, expecting to find the mercenaries killing the employees. Well...  
He didn't find that. Most of the codemonkeys were on a corner, _safe_ , another one, though, was fighting the mercenaries, dodging bullets and killing them one by one, until there were none.

In silence, amber and brown met blue and green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lateness, I'm busy with my studies and this has been hard to write. I've been struggling with Jack, he just has too much personality. And I don't know if I'll be able to continue writing, not only this fic, but also the whole fandom.

"Handsome Jack, sir. They called for reinforcements, another two teams will arrive in 15 minutes, sir." The kid said, he was in his mid twenties, with typical office clothes, now stained with blood. Brown hair, slicked back, deliciously long legs, an ECHOeye and a mechanic arm. Also, he held one of those disgusting Dhal guns from one of the mercenaries.

Jack sneered at it, then turned to his security team. "Someone give cupcake, here, a good Hyperion gun "

The kid took a pistol from one of the security guards, he examined it; the magazine, the number of bullets it had, the safety and the scope. He did it automatically, as if by reflex. _Interesting_.

"What's your name, kiddo?" The CEO asked, midly interested.

"Rhys, sir." Long-legs said shortly, raising his eyes from the gun to look at him.

"Good, Rhysie, you escort those to the exit." Jack said, pointing the employees that were in a corner, who had been joined by some R&D scientists.

"The only exit you can use is the lift that'll get you under the Hub of Heroism, from there you'll only have to get to the residential area." A guard muttered to Rhys, it was clear that getting those scientists away from here was important, they must be the brains of an important operation.

"Sir, the intruders are trying to get through the Hub of Heroism; there are three teams fighting them. It has become a battle ground." Another guard reported.

Jack sighed, then looked at Rhys. "That means you gotta hurry and not get detected, kiddo." And with that Jack and the team left.  
______________

It was easy to get the group to the elevator, avoiding the main corridors and the mercenaries, the lift was guarded by two intruders; but they were easily taken care of with a few punches.

'The less noise we make, the less unwanted encounters we'll have.' Rhys thought.

He turned to look through the window at the Hub: battle was a good word to describe it, but what mattered was that the Hyperion guards were outnumbered. And even with the team that Handsome Jack had they would still have things difficult. Rhys made the group enter the elevator and gave his gun to George, one of the programming employees. "Continue without me." He ordered. "The rest of the way will be easier and you won't encounter any guards."

Rhys turned to look at the mercenaries' corpses, looking for a weapon, they had many weapons, of course. But one of them had one that made Rhys smile sadistically.

It was a Jakobs sniper rifle, the Skookum Skullmasher model.

Rhys knew how to fight, but not only that, he's good with guns, or weapons in general. But, give Rhys a sniper rifle, and the enemies will fall like flies.

(When he was a child, on Pandora, he had seen many types of fighters, but he had always admired the snipers.)  
______________

Jack walked through the corridors of his company, gun ready to fight and followed by Hyperion guards. They had ambushed the teams heading to the R&D and now, Jack led his team to the Hub of Heroism to get those fuckers down.

When they reached the Hub, Jack started snarling, he _needed_ to fight, to kill, he was going to massacre the attackers.

The fight was long and satisfactory, sometimes a mercenary dropped down unexpectedly, not that Jack noticed, he was busy dirtying his clothes with the blood of these sons of taints. After the fight stopped, the attackers were either too wounded or too dead. Jack started arranging the clean up, and organising the units to check the whole Helios station for any intruders.

But then, a mercenary stood up, clearly wounded, and pointed a gun to Jack's head.

Jack could feel the gun's barrel on his head, his own gun was out of bullets, and he wasn't close enough to engage on close range combat. He knew he couldn't do anything, it angered him.

The mercenary opened his mouth to shout, his finger tensed on the trigger, he was going to shoot. The guards shouted, Jack himself was paralysed.

The loud sound of a shot rang through the Hub of Heroism.

A groan broke the sudden silence, the mercenary fell on his knees, his mouth dripping blood, that tainted his clothes as the shot on his neck bled. "..." He tried to say something but it came out as a gurgle. Then he fell.

Handsome Jack blinked, he looked around, searching for whoever just saved his life. None of the guards had their guns raised, so it hadn't been them. Something moved in one of the higher levels; Jack raised his eyes to look at a broken window, where the deliciously long legged Rhys stood, a sniper rifle resting on his shoulder.

The CEO smirked and shot his trademark finger guns, Rhys repeated the gesture back, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again, if I write anything else I'll post it but don't expect anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it!!  
> If you like it, please comment and if you want more, ask, if there are enough to stroke my muse's ego I might be able to write another chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> Btw when I say that Rhys has ember and brown eyes, I'm talking about his ECHOeye when activated, in Tales from the Borderlands you can't walk when it's activated but I think it'd be hella useful in a fight so I just left it activated.


End file.
